The Ballad of Mercury
by llirium
Summary: What if Ami had become the first sailor soldier instead of Minako?


Hello all. :) Hope you're all doing well. Anyways.. finally decided to swallow my pride  
and post some of these old fanfics I'd done. Please review them if you have the time,  
hope you enjoy yourselves. ^^v  
  
  
Ballad of Mercury  
by Teresa Bowman  
  
The stars...  
  
Mizuno Ami looked up at the concave ceiling, trying to imagine the stars of Tokyo  
superimposed on the model. The planetarium that the others ooh-ed and ah-ed over  
didn't have the same feel to it, no matter how accurate it was. Nothing was wrong  
about that, it was just another feeling that would pass. She felt important and small at  
the same time.  
  
After the presentation was over, Ami's classmates were looking at the computer  
terminals outside the room. They were trying to find information for their astronomy  
project. It was mostly on the solar system and the life cycles of stars.  
  
Though sensei had made this project for a two-person group, Ami chose to work alone,  
as she often did. It made things easier in the long run.  
  
"Mizuno-senpai?" A sixth grader, Nara Kiyoko, tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, can you help me with this question?" She held up the assignment, pointing to the  
number in question.  
  
Ami unconsciously widened her eyes. She felt some hope, as she always did when  
talking to someone, but dismissed it easily. She shook her head, no, hiding her  
disappointment under a kind hearted smile. Ami could not speak easily to Kiyoko, or  
any of her peers.  
  
Kiyoko, completely unaware of this inner struggle, just gave her an annoyed look and  
went off to her circle of friends.  
  
Ami sadly looked at the group walk away, not without regret. She sat down in a chair,  
expression changing as she became annoyed with herself. I'm pouting over them for  
nothing. It's illogical how I keep trying to believe in them. They aren't concerned with  
anyone who doesn't have any friends.  
  
Then... the other side of her hypothesized:  
  
You will lose all hope if things continue this way, and with it, your ability to look on  
having no friends as a temporary situation...  
  
Ami shook her head once, only now realizing that she had... lost her concentration.   
She was staring into space, completely absorbed in staring at her feet. Time had  
passed... how much she didn't know.  
  
She was the brain, the person with all the answers, despite how much she'd tried to  
seem normal. In the end, what Kiyoko had really meant was: "Give me the answer, so I  
don't have to work for it." And whenever she asked why they couldn't do it themselves,  
they looked at her as if she had said the stupidest thing in the world.  
  
My dreams are what drive me, but without anyone to share them, what's the point?   
What was wrong with her? Is this how it will always be?  
  
Ami felt the bottled up feelings burst quietly, but on the outside, they seemed to  
explode. The tears stung as they trailed down her face. It was a relief to cry her  
sadness out, but she had to get away from this public place. It was humiliating enough  
being the lone girl in a group of school friends. Alone...  
  
"Mizuno-san? What wrong?" Ami gasped, a black cat had suddenly appeared beside  
her. Then she looked up, and saw her teacher standing over her, concerned. When  
Ami glanced down at her feet, the feline ran away.  
  
She quickly wiped up her tears in front of sensei, pretending that she was only tired,  
eyes watering. "Don't worry. I just feel a little tired from studying so hard."  
  
As her teacher left, satisfied with her answer, Ami sighed. Most just wanted to leave  
her be, even sensei.  
  
The same cat appeared in front of Ami again, purring softly. It made her feel  
uncomfortable for some reason. Why didn't it leave her alone, anyway? Ami stared at  
it for a minute, thinking her gaze would soon drive it away.  
  
After a minute of this, Ami gave up, feeling silly. But, when you stare this long at an  
animal, it shouldn't stare back... The cat walked to her and put its head beneath her  
hand, as if trying to comfort her. Ami, finally giving up on her analyses, stroked its  
head. At least someone doesn't mind my company.  
  
"Neko-chan, you shouldn't sneak up on others like that. If you've run away, your owner  
must be very worried about you." She noticed a shape on its forehead, an unusual one  
at that.  
  
"Mizuno-senpai!" Ami saw the two classes moving onto the next area. Kiyoko was  
telling her to catch up.  
  
When she turned back, the black cat had vanished.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The sun was setting by the time Ami's cram school had ended. In the distance, the  
lights of karaoke bars and street lamps began to switch on. Ami huddled in her light  
coat as she walked on the sidewalk, feeling the nip of autumn beginning.  
  
I'm getting even more distracted lately... as if I was trying to forget something... she  
mused.  
  
Or, do I have to remember?  
  
A dim blue light appeared in her peripheral vision...  
  
Ami's head jerked up - only to see no dim blue lights or signs... she knew that...  
  
Perhaps I should rest a little... I might be getting a cold... she thought.  
  
Working her way through the busy streets of Tokyo, Ami walked down the stairs to the  
train home. She walked into the subway car feeling strangely lost, thought it was  
among her most secure of places. As the events from the science centre began to fade  
in her memory, she looked at the subway car itself, remembering.  
  
This was where she had discovered her own independence, her first step away from  
being solely reliant on her mother. This was where she had discovered the worlds  
wrapped inside the pages of fiction novels, where she could help her heroes fight their  
battles, and simultaneously forget her own.  
  
Still, the ride home was often lonely, considering that most people on the subway  
travelled alone as well. At those quiet times, while pretending to read, she would want  
nothing more than to listen to the happy conversations of close friends... or even strain  
to hear the whispers of lovers. The power of that silence seemed to have a life of its  
own.  
  
"Ami-chan, is that you?" Ami's head jerked up from her book, totally caught off-guard.  
  
A tall, impressive young woman stood over Ami, jet hair framing her face perfectly. Her  
dark blue High School uniform remained neatly creased, even at the end of the day.  
  
"It really is Ami-chan! How have you been?"  
  
"Rather well... thank you, Sakuragi-senpai. It's been half a year, hasn't it? It's good to  
see you again."  
  
"You seem kind of down, today, Ami-chan. What's up?"  
  
Ami squirmed inwardly. As much as she would like to be a friend to the competent and  
self-assured high school girl, there was no way for her to compare. Though Sakuragi  
had never been as scholastically inclined as she, her ability to influence others made  
Ami realize how strong she truly was. Sakuragi was always cheerful and happy to help  
her, but for some reason she made Ami feel uncomfortable.  
  
"We had a field trip to the Tokyo Science Centre today."  
  
"You don't seem too pleased about it. You seem a little... drained."  
  
Ami felt backed up against a wall as something pressed deeper into her head, giving  
her a terrible headache. She looked at the map above the doors of the train, reassuring  
herself that there was only another stop to go. It doesn't matter, I have to get home,  
soon...  
  
"I'm sorry. I've got to go now."  
  
Sakuragi looked after Ami as the younger girl hurried off the train. A hungry glint  
appeared in her eyes.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
"Welcome back, Ami." Her mother was reading the contents of several file folders in the  
living room. The sound of classical music gently filled the air. On another day, it would  
have been a perfect scene to come home to.  
  
Today wasn't one of those days.  
  
"Mama, did you get off work early?"  
  
"No, I decided to take time off to see you. I've been working too hard lately."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine."  
  
Her mother smiled brightly, the warmth of it brightened Ami's day.  
  
"I hope that you have been working hard at this elite school, Ami. They tell me you've  
been meeting the challenges very well."  
  
Ami blushed, flattered that they would say that. "It's nothing..."  
  
Her mother smirked curiously at her modesty. "Indeed... Did you enjoy your trip to the  
science centre?"  
  
Enjoy? Yes, in her mother's sense, perhaps it was enjoyable. It wasn't for her.  
  
"I liked the solar system exhibits, the replicas and maps were very accurate, and the  
information was easy to find... It's strange, but I saw a cat there."  
  
Mother giggled, smiling incredulously. "A living cat? At a museum?"  
  
"She probably belonged to a security guard, or was kept in a case and escaped. It was  
fun."  
  
"That's good to hear." She opened her arms and embraced Ami warmly.  
  
"Do you want to go to a movie tonight? Or, I could reserve seats at for us at  
Takarazuka, whatever you might want."  
  
"Sure, Mama. Thank you."  
  
[Note: Takarazuka is a renowned all-female group of drama players.]  
  
* * * *  
  
Ami and her mother laughed as they walked to the car, remembering old times. After  
mother had become a resident at the distinguished Juuban District Hospital, it was as if  
she had disappeared from Ami's life. And before that, her mother had always been  
studying for her doctorate. Now mother had the coveted piece of paper which made  
her a full PhD, the sum of all her mother's hopes and dreams brought to a clean and  
attractive framed certificate.  
  
These thoughts both cheered and disappointed Ami, for everything that mother had  
worked so hard to gain had come at a price. Not only in the sense of substantial  
amounts of yen for her mother's education, but in the sense that she had never quite  
been a mother to her. Always some excuse came up, saving strangers at the expense  
of being there to do things for Ami. Despite these thoughts, Ami treasured every  
special trip that her mother managed to get time for, putting in late hours to earn it.  
  
Letting these thoughts run their course, Ami noticed that they were already halfway  
home.  
  
"Ami...?" The girl nodded as she watched the skyline passed by them, half-listening.  
  
Kiyome bit her lips... wondering how to tell Ami... what were the right words to say?  
  
She and Reiji had already had spoken... but only about Ami. The underlying tensions  
were simpler to tune out if they turned their thoughts to their daughter. It was strange...  
he being older than she, and his restlessness at his destiny in the coming years.  
  
He had been frightened. A feeling that anyone could share with loved ones, given the  
time... the right place... But that was not to be. She had misunderstood, overreacted  
to his suggestions...  
  
Working almost permanently abroad had been on his mind for some time... and she  
hadn't even known of it until the day before he had left.  
  
Kiyome drew in a slow breath, and exhaled. It could've been worse, but she wasn't  
going to count on Reiji to break bad news this time.  
  
Ami slipped back into their conversation, unaware. "What is it, Mama?"  
  
Kiyome looked at the road, speaking softly. "Father was planning to come home  
tonight."  
  
"I know... it'll be good to have him around again, and I hope his work will be on display  
around--"  
  
"He's decided to take an extended stay."  
  
"Oh... I guess he wanted some time to sightsee, and..."  
  
By then, both of them tried to hide the old feeling of disappointment. Kiyome tried to  
comfort her, placing her hand on Ami's shoulder. Kiyome was expecting a flood of  
tears, of questions at the very least... but the silence of the moment was enough to  
make Kiyome remove her hand.  
  
"I don't feel so well... perhaps I'm getting sick..." Ami murmured.  
  
Kiyome blinked repeatedly, not allowing the tears time to flow. "Perhaps..."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The sleeves of her pajamas were too ruffly. They got in the middle of her book, and  
she had to stop reading to roll them up. After the fourth time, Ami gave up on it... and  
was left with the uncomfortable hum of her thoughts.  
  
Father... Papa...  
  
Was he really not saying when he would come back? Mama had no reason to lie...  
except to make her appear as a more favourable parent...  
  
Ami held her head in her hands, hiding, though she was alone. Why can't I stop  
thinking about these inane possibilities?! They are pointless! They are useless!  
  
It never ends... her search for perfection.  
  
Once, she had been willing to bend to others, and could change herself so easily to  
become desirable. At one point, when she was very young, she suddenly realized that  
she was in the midst of the group, but not in the way she had thought. Their smiles  
appeared as demonic sneers to her, she was getting laughed at...  
  
She hadn't known better. It was her fault for not knowing what to do... She should  
have known Papa didn't want to see her anymore... Help me! Someone...  
  
"Meow?" Ami jumped, tears in her eyes again. She had a slight headache. Her head  
felt warm. Her thoughts began to clear.  
  
The same cat. It was back. "Neko-chan...?"  
  
She flinched at her headache. "What's happening to me?"  
  
"Your identity is becoming obvious to you again, Ami." Ami stared at the cat, thinking  
she must be dreaming. Perhaps she was hallucinating... Still, the cat intrigued Ami.  
  
"How is it that you speak? Is there someone else in here?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ami." The cat took a flip into the air, the crescent moon shape on her head  
alight, and a crescent-shaped compact appeared.  
  
Ami looked up from the cat and looked at the compact sitting on her bed. It was the  
colour of blue moonstone, and it shone in the moonlight.  
  
She opened it, wanting to see what it was for herself. An image of herself appeared in  
the mirror, with a deep blue mask... and a crescent moon shape on her own forehead.   
Then, she gasped in fright. The space outside her room had changed completely. It  
was like a trip in a space shuttle. The sound of her gasp echoed in the changed room.  
  
"What you are seeing right now is only a projection through that compact."  
  
"It's so bright!" The sun appeared three times it's size from Earth, impossible to avoid  
looking at from her window. Just as Ami's eyes began to lose their sight, the planet  
Mercury blocked the blinding light, and they remained behind the planet, in her room.  
  
"This is Mercury... your planet. A planet that protects others in this system from the full  
radiation and dangers of the sun. It still protects them to this day. That is similar to  
your destiny."  
  
"What is my destiny?" Ami asked, quite sure that she was dreaming by now.  
  
"Your destiny is to become a soldier, the guardian of the planet Mercury."  
  
This seemed far too illogical to be one of her usual dreams, though. "A soldier? Who  
are you?"  
  
"I am your guardian, Luna."  
  
Ami recalled the name from a book on mythology. "A goddess of the Moon... connected  
with the planet Mercury...?"  
  
A shining light suddenly appeared... it took the form of a dazzling castle in space.  
  
"A castle...?!"  
  
"The blue light of Mariner Castle... the sign of your awakening..."  
  
Suddenly, the swiftly-moving planet Mercury moved slightly from Ami's window view,  
and the rays of the sun poured into her room, turning everything blindingly pure white.  
  
"NO!" Luna cried out.  
  
Ami had fainted, then disappeared completely in the enveloping radiation.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Ami gasped, trying to escape the disintegrating heat... only to find a small morning  
sunbeam upon her face. She was in her room... as it should be... waking up from the  
strangest dream she had ever had.  
  
She sighed, realizing she should try resting instead of going to cram school. Perhaps  
this was a subconscious sign of illness, the sun and heat represented a fever, which  
could also explain her headaches.  
  
A knock at her door. "Come in."  
  
Mother was there, looking fragile in the shadows of her room. "Ami, are you feeling well,  
dear?" She whispered from the door.  
  
Ami sighed, giving up. "I'm feeling ill today, but I'd like to keep track of my work. Please  
drive me to school, and I'll do my homework at home."  
  
Kiyome smiled, ruffling her daughter's hair. "That's my Ami-chan."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sakuragi-senpai, see you in gym!"  
  
Sakuragi Ai smiled at her friends, a vision of beauty. "Right."  
  
As the girls walked off, Ai held her hand to her heart, instantly appearing in her dark  
uniform, and in her own communications site.  
  
The dark building had been undeveloped for years, but was a perfect cover for their  
secondary base. Ai tapped on the keys of a complex machine in the corner of her  
room, and a blurred image of her commanding officer appeared on screen.  
  
"Hai, Fluorite-sama."  
  
"Narkissa," the sharp-faced woman murmured. "I trust you have staked out Juuban  
Municipal High School?"  
  
"Yes, Fluorite-sama, I have. The humans have many weaknesses, most of which we  
could use to our advantage."  
  
"Find more potential slaves for us, we must take hold of this city, then surround the  
country. This energy will make a foothold for us."  
  
"I understand." The disguised soldier said. "I shall not fail you, and will return the energy  
you request."  
  
The screen becomes blank, and Narkissa's false identity wrapped around her again.  
  
Fortunately, on her way out of the decrepit buildings, she fails to see a black cat  
watching her with suspicion, a moonstone-blue pen in its mouth.  
  
Luna put the pen on the ground, intent on watching the small shining image from within.   
Its shadowed form appeared as a hologram in the air.  
  
"It's almost time. The pieces are starting to fall into place."  
  
"I know." A digital voice replied from the pen.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Ami was wrapped up in her textbook, grateful to her mother that she'd let her stay  
home. Suddenly, a blast of light appeared in her room.  
  
"What!?" Ami held her hands in front of her eyes, and saw a creature of darkness  
appear in front of her.  
  
"Your high intelligence is the energy for which I have been searching." The monster  
said, her eyes shining black with horrifying detail. It lifted Ami up carelessly with one  
hand, strangling her.  
  
"W-why...?" Ami gasped, trying to get a breath in, but fighting a losing battle.  
  
The monsters' eyes suddenly changed, its true form became that of an all-too-familiar  
young woman.  
  
Sakuragi-senpai!? Ami thought in terror as she stared at the cold-eyed form, draining  
her energy and life.  
  
"AMI-CHAN!" A voice cried out, panicked.  
  
"Who?" Narkissa turned from her victim to see a black cat enter the room.  
  
"Ami-chan, take this, now!" The cat threw a pen to her, making her catch it. As if her  
hands were magnetically attracted it to it...  
  
"Shout 'Moon Power, Make Up!'" The pen said.  
  
She wanted to ask a question, but she had no choice, since the monster was hungrily  
coming towards her.  
  
"Moon power! Make UP!"  
  
Suddenly, her pajamas faded, and the pen filled her with light and power. Such a  
strong power! This had been inside me, all along?  
  
Ami knelt on the ground, remembering the mask on her face as the same one she had  
seen in that dream compacts' reflection. Her clothing had changed: she was wearing  
something like her school uniform, except that it was mostly blue instead of green, and  
the skirt was quite short compared to what she would usually wear...  
  
"I'm..." Ami stuttered.  
  
Luna tried to protect Ami so she could collect herself. "Ami-chan, you have to summon  
the compact I've shown to you before! It will defeat this monster!"  
  
"How?" Ami asked, finally realizing that she wasn't dreaming again. This pain... it  
couldn't be a dream. But, couldn't she save her friend?  
  
"Shout 'Crescent Beam!'" The pen replied again.  
  
Ami jumped off her bed, her fists clenched in fear. She didn't understand... "Senpai!   
How could you do this?"  
  
"You fool. I've been hiding all this time. It was simply a matter of finding targets which  
could be susceptible to our efforts, and you're first on the list!"  
  
Narkissa lunged, about to cleave Ami in half.  
  
"No!" Ami held both her hands out, somehow creating a shield. Narkissa's body struck  
it full force and she fell back. She was trying to get up...  
  
"Senpai..." Ami said, worried.  
  
"No, you're Sailor Mercury! This creature is not your friend! She's going to kill you!"  
Luna cried from behind her.  
  
The words echoed in her head. "Luna... you're right."  
  
She stood to her full height, anger and betrayal in her voice. "You're wrong, she won't  
deceive me, and I won't give up my energy! I am the soldier of wisdom and justice,  
Sailor Mercury! I won't allow you to hurt anyone again! Crescent Beam!"  
  
The compact appeared in her hand at the words, and it revealed the ugly reflection of  
her former friend. Like a beam of light to shadow, the apparition of evil disappeared...  
  
"Well done, Ami-chan. That was a close one--" Luna stopped her praise, realizing that  
Ami had tears in her eyes.  
  
"It might be well done... but it didn't die by your hands..."  
  
"Ami-chan..." But... no... that was Mercury's voice. Luna heard the new-found courage  
in her... and the bitterness in the loss of her innocence. Luna felt guilty, but didn't want  
to worry so much about herself.  
  
Sailor Mercury was finally reborn.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The mess in her room faded, and Ami felt tears fall down, glad that her mother had  
been out during that attack. That monster... senpai... had crumbled to dust... and  
disappeared.  
  
"Luna..." The pen said. Luna and the pen were in Ami's room, but just enough out of  
earshot that Ami didn't notice.  
  
"I know she's discouraged, but what am I supposed to do? It's only going to get worse,  
and she needs to be ready."  
  
"Be easy on her... Just for now... she needs to be a little girl."  
  
Luna reminisced on those words, remembering how hard it is to grow up. She went  
over to Ami, nudging her cheek. Ami looked up, and sat up to pet Luna, smiling again.  
  
"Neko-chan... Luna... you're kind to me." She said, surprised.  
  
Luna winked at her. "Why not? You've always been kind to me."  
  
"I guess so... By the way, what are you doing with the compact?"  
  
Luna held the compact in her mouth, opening it to moonlight. "It needs moonlight to get  
charged up. Ready for next time."  
  
Ami nodded, going to sleep. "Yeah... next time."  
  
THE END  
  
  
Well, a bit depressing.. but it's interesting to consider why it had to be Venus as the first  
sailor soldier. (aside from the fact that Takeuchi-sensei already had Sailor V / Minako  
as an established character in another manga) Anyways, as an alternate universe,  
these kinds of stories have a lot of potential. This *is* a one shot, though, not a series.   
Just think about it. ;) 


End file.
